Chuck versus the Jeffster Job
by JayBurns
Summary: The Leverage Team is minus their leader and hiding out at Sophie's, but that doesn't mean they can get out of a job!


**This is an old fan fiction that I found on my laptop, the first and only one I've written. I've tried to clean up the writing, but it's still a bit rough. This is a crossover between Leverage and Chuck, set after Chuck season 3 and Leverage season 2 before either of the seasons started up again. **

Seriously Parker? SERIOUSLY?" Alec Hardison jumped out of the way of the wet deluge that threatened his who-knows-how-expensive laptop (actually he didn't know because he didn't exactly pay for it…but no one needed to know that).

Parker shrugged nonchalantly from the rafter and continued crunching her cereal while ignoring the spillage, "What's that saying? Don't cry over dropped liquid?"

"Spilled milk. And whoever said that didn't know what the hell she was talking about!" Hardison looked over his laptop, trying to spot any of the offending liquid on his precious keyboard, "Why can't you just eat at the table?"

"You assume it's a she. How sexist. And I like the view, and nothing spills on me up here. " Parker grinned as Hardison stared at her, "Woman, don't test me! It's been a bad enough day as is."

"How can you already be having a bad day? It's only 8 in the morning." Eliot Spencer walked in cracking his knuckles, looking up he asked "Hey Parker, where's Sophie?"

Parker nodded toward the bedroom, still crunching.

"I'll have you know Eliot, that there was a lightning storm last night. As if the big huge thunderclaps didn't give it away. No power. Which means no computer. Which means no World of Warcraft. Which means unhappy Hardison!"

Eliot and Parker snorted and nodded at Sophie Devereaux as she walked in stretching.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of cyber land this morning," she said. Hardison huffed and walked away in defeat, saying, "You know, Nate wouldn't let y'all treat me like this!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Well he's in jail isn't he?" as Eliot called after him, "You're right he'd want to do it himself."

They heard a door slam. "Mornings are the best," Parker dropped her bowl in the sink and skipped away gracefully.

Eliot was about grab some cereal himself when there was a knock at the door. Eliot and Sophie glanced at each other. No one knew where they were. When Nate was arrested, they immediately went from Boston to Sophie's safe house in California. Who could be knocking? Eliot nodded to Sophie and she made her way to the door. He braced himself to fend off whatever idiots Sterling had sent their way. Sophie quickly pulled opened the door and Eliot snapped out his foot…only to have it caught. Eliot looked up, way up, into the eyes of a lanky, messy-haired, young man. Next to him was a blonde woman.

"Hi." The stranger said. Eliot remained silent.

"Chuck! His foot!" The blonde reminded.

"Oh right! Sorry." The man quickly dropped Eliot's foot and held up his hands in a "don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone" gesture.

"What do you want?" Eliot said in his best intimidating voice, which, if he did say so himself, was very intimidating.

"I, uh, I'm, well," The stranger stammered. The woman rolled her eyes and quickly said, "Hi, I'm Sarah Wa- well, just Sarah. And this is Chuck."

"Well hello just Sarah." Eliot smiled, she was cute.

"My girlfriend." Chuck glared. Eliot shrugged.

Sophie, who had taken shelter from Eliot's foot, held out her hand, "I'm Sophie, this is Eliot."

Sarah took it, "Nice to meet you. Listen, we heard that you help people. People who can't exactly go to the cops."

Sophie smiled sadly, "I'm afraid we aren't doing that right now. We are um, well, short a member of the team."

Chuck looked from Sophie to Eliot, "Please, we can't go to anyone else."

Before Sophie could say anything, a voice behind her said, "Yeah sure we'll help."

"Parker! We can't, not without Nate!" Sophie cried, but Hardison walked up saying, "Come on, Nate would want us to do this. Besides, we have you."

Sophie looked pleadingly at Eliot, sure that he would object, but he nodded.

She looked around at the team, then at Chuck and Sarah, "Oh all right come on in, what's the problem?"

Chuck and Sarah walked in and sat on the couch.

"Well," Chuck said, "It's my friends Jeff and Lester. See, they're being blamed for our local Buy-More being blown up. But they didn't do it, they only think they did."

Hardison held up a hand, "Why do they think they did it?"

Chuck sighed, "They just wanted to, and they told the manager there that they would. And then it blew up. So they think they, well "willed it."" Eliot raised his eyebrows, "So if they didn't, who did?"

Sarah and Chuck glanced at each other.

"Guys, we need to know this so we can help," Sophie said gently.

"Well," Chuck said, "We kind of did."

"Oh." Eliot said.

"So wait, you mean to tell me you let your friends take the blame for blowing up a building?" Hardison asked as Sophie led Sarah and Chuck to the couch.

"No! It's not like that, it's complicated." Sarah rubbed her eyes and sat down while Chuck flopped down next to her. Parker stayed sitting on the counter, enjoying the drama from afar.

Eliot paused, "Does it have anything to do with why he caught my foot as if he's been trained to his whole life, yet doesn't seem to have an ounce of muscle on him?"

"Hey I'm working on the muscle, no need to be harsh." Chuck said defensively, Sarah shushed him and glanced up, "Kind of."

"Let me guess. Top- secret, government stuff right? CIA, because that foot hold just screams it." Eliot continued.

The group stared dumfounded at him.

"You IDed him from a foot hold?" Sarah asked incredulously.

Before Eliot could answer the Leverage team chorused, "It's a very distinctive hold."

Eliot grinned, "Yeah."

Chuck stared at Sarah, "Did we miss something? Because I feel like we did."

Sarah shrugged, "At least they seem like they can help us," she looked at them, "Right?"

Sophie nodded, "Right. Let's get to work."

**Like I said, this is rather old but I'll see if the Writing Gods give me any ideas for how the rest goes. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
